The present invention relates to raceway knockouts, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,287. A conventional office panel or raceway supports electrical and telecommunications wire or conduit. The raceway includes optional blank or knockout portions to permit a user to access the wires. In general, the knockout is formed by removing the blank from the raceway, creating an opening. The knockout is then inserted into the opening and re-attached to the raceway. Although various methods are known for re-attaching the knockout, these methods suffer from two main flaws. First, the knockout is too readily removable from the raceway such that the knockout can be separated from the raceway unintentionally. Second, the knockout or an attaching element stands proud of the raceway, so that the knockout and the raceway do not form a seam that is flush with the raceway.